


Smoke Detector

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tiny Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt: “I’m sorry! I’m sorry for whatever I did just please stop yelling!”





	Smoke Detector

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for whatever I did just please stop yelling!”

James could barely hear Sirius’s desperate voice over the wailing of the smoke detector. He didn’t see any of the usual signs (i.e. actual smoke), which was confusing. It was steam or experiments-gone-wrong most of the time, with one particularly memorable incident where James forgot he had something on the stove when Sirius took him back to their bed-- he still didn’t regret that no matter how much Remus claimed he should.

He turned the corner to their kitchen to see Sirius on his tiptoes straining to reach the ceiling. James briefly debated getting a chair, but opted to pick Sirius up around the middle and lift him. A few seconds later and the flat was blessedly quiet. James snuggled Sirius for a moment before he set him down.

“Thanks love,” Sirius said, turning around to give him a kiss.

“What happened?”

Sirius scowled. “The bloody thing’s a menace! I was reading a book-- a _book_ , James-- when it suddenly went off.” He gestured to the empty and unpowered stove/oven pointedly. “I was just minding my own business. Attacked in my own home, Jamie, what is the world coming to?”

James wrapped his arms around Sirius and hunched over so he could bury his face in his hair. “A terrible, terrible place. But there’s also candy floss, so.”

“You’re willing to accept faulty smoke detectors because of candy floss?” Sirius asked disbelievingly, willing to let himself be used as a large stuffie this time (there were some times that he wasn’t, though they were rare).

“You know me, Siri, this shouldn’t even be a question.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments ^-^


End file.
